


The Poker Game

by Ciels_Blond_Bitch



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fanart, Gift Work, I promise I'm not actually this bad at art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Not for sale, Sorry i know you wanted to buy this, Very crappy fanart at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciels_Blond_Bitch/pseuds/Ciels_Blond_Bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just some fanart I drew for kickcows because I like their fanfictions a lot. </p>
<p>~or~</p>
<p>My doodle of Soma getting his junk grabbed under the table at the Prefect's poker game. It is very late and I am very tired and probably shouldn't have drawn this but for some reason I felt the need to doodle this scene because I thought it was cute and funny. Don't laugh at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poker Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickcows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sun and the Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213848) by [kickcows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows). 



<http://ciel4michaelis.tumblr.com/post/139775779376>

**Author's Note:**

> Update: this work's link is to my old tumblr which I have unfortunately lost the password to. My new tumblr is you-sold-me-queer-giraffes, just in case anyone accidentally found this trash and wanted to follow the trash can that produced it.


End file.
